The invention relates to a control device for diesel-injection internal combustion engines provided with a magnetic valve, which determines the zero position of the delivery rate adjusting member of the injection pump, and which when disengaged blocks the discharge of a hydraulic medium, that is subjected to the delivery pump pressure, from a loading chamber of an adjusting member, which in turn can be moved by the pressure of this medium, to an unpressurized chamber by means of a valve member. This last named valve member can be activated by an electromagnet, whereby the hydraulic medium that is delivered from the delivery pump (preferably the fuel that is delivered from the fuel pump that supplies the injection pump) moves the adjusting member toward its stop position, which determines the zero position of the delivery rate adjusting member, against the force of return means.
One such control device already known has an adjusting member that moves the regulating rod out of its position that controls the maximum fuel delivery rate into its zero position under the pressure of the fuel, which is flowing back from the injection pump and is blocked from being discharged by the magnetic valve. The position assumed by the adjusting member when the magnetic valve is not operational determines either the starting position or the full-load position of the injection pump regulating rod, which serves as the delivery rate adjusting member, and can be moved out of this position only into the stop position; an intermediate position cannot be attained.
Fuel injection pumps are also known in which in addition to a control device that determines the starting delivery rate and stop position, an electromagnetically activatable lower delivery rate stop engages the regulator of the injection pump by proper activating elements, and presses the regulating rod back out of the full-load position into the desired lower delivery rate position. This type of additional device is very expensive to manufacture, may not prevent or hinder the deregulating movement of the control device, and requires a special production of the associated rpm regulator.